The Ties Binding the Souls of Angels
by The-Weaver-Of-Tales
Summary: Game Based. When Takuto Meyers, now leader of the United Parallel Worlds, receives a visit and an ominous portent, he will have to use everything at his disposal to prevent the end of all he holds dear.


"Your wife is beautiful, isn't she, Tact?"

Takuto Remained Silent, standing straight and rigid, turning his attention from the glass pane he was staring out of to look at the one who addressed him.

Despite the darkness of the large room they're in, illuminated only by Transvaal's home star, the man's pallid skin seemed to shine unnaturally underneath a Transvaal uniform. Above his pointed chin was a warm, friendly, inviting smile, filled with glee. The reddish-green eyes staring out of the massive window pane in front of them seemed to be soft and warm, that any child would find to be trustworthy. His Jet-Black shoulder-length hair seemed to shine as if it were a light in the darkness.

He is an Absolute Monster.

A few feet to his right is Chitose Mayers, whose dignity was only preserved by a thin, opaque sheet, half-laying, half-sitting on an armchair. She seemed to be passing in and out of consciousness, with all color drained out of her body and miniature beads of sweat seem to be routinely rolling down from her forehead. From what he could see of her, Takuto judged she had been malnourished in captivity and her strength was leaving her slowly and painfully. The only noises that came from her were her shallow breaths and small moans of pain.

"…Tact…" she muttered, albeit subdued.

"Oh, isn't this interesting, Tact? She still looks for you, despite her infidelity." He turned his eyes towards Chitose, who, despite Takuto's attempt to ignore the smell, reeked of old blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids, both belonging to her and to her captors. The man laughed. "I suppose the question now is whether it's a boy or a girl, huh?"

Takuto clenched his teeth. He refused to give the man the satisfaction of a reaction.

He is a Traitor. A Terrorist.

"…I see…Well, I suppose you wouldn't want to talk about your woman's infidelity, anyways." The man shrugged, as if it were a minor issue. "Well, I am curious, however, how are you friends doing? It may have been a week or two since you've last seen them, but I'm positive you can still remember their disposition quite clearly." The man continued to stare out the window at the scene unfolding before their very eyes.

He is inhuman. A Liar whose words can be indistinguishable from the truth.

Outside the window, the Transvaal Navy, what was left of it, was making its last stand.

To Takuto's knowledge, the Grand Principalities of RUIN were the first to fall. Their division, in-fighting, and xenophobia left them weak for the vanguard of the invasion to easily plow through. Even on the verge of oblivion, they refused any and all aid.

It was generally believed the Kingdom of Seldor and the Magiic Magocracy were next, a generations-old blood-feud between two influential groups escalated to a full war between them, wasting their strength on each other as young men died for old grudges and the enemy came like vultures.

The Val'fasq Empire tore itself apart when its emperor died to deceit and treachery. Rebellious elements within Launched the beginning of a civil war that crippled all involved, weakening their mighty fleets to nothing; the generations-old tradition of murdering superiors to advance in rank quickly lead to the entire command structure to be dismantled. They had no chance.

Only EDEN was left. Transvaal was the last of humanity.

The Twisted Crimson Warships of an age long past were innumerable. The paltry force of white and gold were outnumbered, outmanned, and outgunned, being picked out of the stars like flies. The Elle Ciel and the Luxiole both seemed to hang back, supplying a battered, bloodied, and demoralized Angel Brigade at an alarming frequency.

It was obvious to anyone that the defenders of mankind were fighting a hopeless battle.

And yet, his eyes darted about the scene, searching for something. _Anything._

"I honestly don't see what's to be so glum about. You _did_ make the choice to come here out of your own free will."

"It wasn't free will."

The man laughed, cruelly mocking Takuto. "Of course it was!" He stated matter-of-factly, "You could have easily stayed behind, left this plain strumpet-" He spat at Chitose, which prompted Takuto to turn to look at the firearm the man placed on the table upon being welcomed into the room, a revolver similar to one Forte was particularly fond of, at the table. Loaded or not, it wouldn't stick. "-with us, and you would have been perfectly able to organize Transvaal's final line of defense. Who knows? Perhaps you could have bought them an extra week or so!"

Takuto's right index finger twitched. He took a few deep breaths. _Have Faith_, he reminded himself. _Have faith._

The man smiled to himself, as if hearing a joke shared between close friends. "I'm so glad that you met my expectations, _Commander Meyers."_

Takuto took a deep breath, refocusing his concentration on scanning the unfolding slaughter, continuing to look for a sign.

The monster in human form frowned at the lack of response and faced Takuto, the shadows dancing along his face made it appear dark and blasphemous. "My attempts at making conversation seem to be failing miserably, apparently." He sighed, losing his frown for but a moment before appearing to have a subject occur to him, causing a smile to slowly grow upon his face like a cancerous sore. "If you are to stay silent, at least grant me one answer, if you will." He bowed deep in false respect before straightening himself out.

"When you were first visited by a certain individual, did you think at any point, he was right?"

Upon hearing this question, Takuto merely closed his eyes, recalling the day his entire life changed.

The day he was reborn.

The day he died.


End file.
